


Fan Art for This Isn't Our First Time Around

by nonbinaryATuin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fan Art, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, fan art for swbb, happy star wars day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryATuin/pseuds/nonbinaryATuin
Summary: "The three of them have been sitting together all evening: Jyn and Cassian on the sofa, and Bodhi on the floor, despite repeated pleas for him to sit somewhere more comfortable. But this is all so comfortable, everything in its place, and it feels just right"Fan Art for This Isn't Our First Time Around by theweddingofthefoxes





	Fan Art for This Isn't Our First Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Isn't Our First Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538813) by [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes). 



> Just want to say that This Isn't Our First Time Around is a great fic and you should all go read it! 
> 
> Happy Star Wars Day

"The three of them have been sitting together all evening: Jyn and Cassian on the sofa, and Bodhi on the floor, despite repeated pleas for him to sit somewhere more comfortable. But this is all so comfortable, everything in its place, and it feels just right"

Fan Art for This Isn't Our First Time Around by theweddingofthefoxes

 

(Image Description: Cassian and Jyn sitting on a couch with Bohdi sitting on the floor staring up at them. Black and white line work. Illustration of a scene in This Isn't Our First Time Around)

**Author's Note:**

> So this isnt up to my usual quality but I ran out of time because of uni work. But I think it gets across the warm feeling the fic gave me. When (if) I get a proper drawing tablet I will try to draw this digitally and update it.


End file.
